Dark Hunter's Princess
by Carry-On-Castiel
Summary: Kataya was a nineteen year old girl when Artemis wanted to try and use her for a little experiment. Ash takes her from her family, her home, and let's Artemis make her immortal. What kind of experiment is Artemis doing to her though?
1. Chapter 1

Acheron looked through the foggy area towards the girl that Artemis was wanting to have join her side. He clenched his staff harder in his hands. The girl was young. Just barely reaching the age of nineteen.

And now...

She would never even reach twenty.

He sighed at the though of it all. The process of which she would undergo, the pain she would endure just so that Dark Hunters could gather together and enjoy themselves. All the while harming this girl, stealing her life force.

Ash growled. He hated this part of the job the most. Stealing a girl, letting her family think she's dead and then kill her, allowing Daimons to drain her blood, but not taking her soul. For that will belong to Artemis.

He took a step out of his covering and walked towards her. The girl sat at the edge of a small lake, her legs underneather he as she picked the flowers closest to her and made a small crown out of them. She was humming an old sea shanty to herself.

With her back turned the opposite way from Acheron, he was sure that this would be fast and easy.

Up until she whipped around and sweeped his feet out from under him.

Taken by surprise, Ash didn't know how to respone. He landed on his back as he saw the girl standing up in front of him. Her long auburn hair was in a ponytail with bangs hanging down her face, her eyes, bluer than the ocean, bore into his with a burning couriosity.

"It's very rude to sneak up on people, sir," the girl said and leaned down to examen him for injuries.

"And it's also very rude to kick a person's feet out from under them," Ash counter with a crooked smile. He finally was able to find a girl that need the Dark Hunters protection, she could take care of herself.

"Touche." The girl reached a hand out towards him and smiled lightly. "Kataya, and you are?"

"The man of your dreams, but most people call me Acheron."

Kataya's smile widened as she let out a small laugh at his words. What could she say, the man had a good sense of humor.

Ash's eyes widen as she laughed. Her nose scrunched up, her sparkled and she leaned towards him just a bit but not too much to were it looked like she was trying to be intimate. Damn. This girl was gorgeous.

Ash looked back up at the sky and cursed to himself. Why her? Why Kataya? She was so young, he could tell that she was smart by the inllegence in her eyes, she could defend herself and she was so beautiful. She had a bright future as a mortal woman.

Kataya stood up and reached a hand out to Ash. "Come on, Acheron. We should leave before the sun comes up."

Ash looked up at her puzzled. Did she know what he was? That he was a Dark-Hunter?

"Hurry, or my father will find us both and he'll thinking that we're doing a lot more than courting. It'll be very difficult to explain all this to him," Kataya said with her hand still reached out for him.

Ash gave her another crooked smile. "Honestly wouldn't mind courting you." He gently took her hand and before she could help to pull him up, he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his other arm around, letting go of his staff. "And other things," he whispered in her ear.

Kataya's cheeks reddened. "We need to go." She pushed herself off of his chest, her hands resting on his abdomen and supporting her weight so she could look into his eyes. Man, this man had muscles everywhere.

Her cheeks turned ever redder at the feel of his muscular arms wrapping around her waist and holding her there in place. Her long hair casscaded down to his chest and covered their view from the forest.

Ash looked up at Kataya. Now he knew why Artemis wanted this girl. Only the real Princess of the Dark Hunters can look him dead in the eye adn not be perturbed by the color.

Kataya gently stroked his cheek, right below his right eye. "Beautiful. I've never seen eyes with this kind of color before."

"Princess," Ash said with a small smile. Kataya tilted her head to the side as if to question him, but he stopped her. His smile faded and his eyes were taken over by sorrow. "I'm so sorry."

Kataya's eyes widened, then closed as Acheron entered her mind and made her go to sleep. Her body slumped against his and her breathing evened, confirming that she was asleep.

Ash picked her up gently, grabbed his staff, and started to carry her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kataya awoke on a bed made out of the most comfortable material she'd ever felt. Though being the daughter of a peasent she never did feel anything soft. But still, this was like heaven on earth to her.

She ran her hand up and down the fabric a few times, then it struck her.

Where was she?

She obviously wasn't in her village. There was no noise around her, so she knew that she wasn't near the castle or the market.

She shivered at the thought of being at the market. The market was the place that they sold young children and women her age into slavery. More than likely, the women her age were sold as sex slaves to men who couldn't find their own wives or men who just wanted to have 'fun' behind their wives backs. Though the king didn't agree with the market about slavery, he never stopped it from happening.

He did one year, but that just ended horribly. Five dead children, two dead women and four other people seriously injured from the riot that took place. After that, the king never tried to stop it again.

Kataya slowly sat up on the bed and streched her arms a little bit as she stood up. She looked around the room and tried to find an exit.

"Damn," she cursed aloud. "No windows."

"Well of course there isn't any windows. That would cause sunlight to come into the place."

Kataya jumped at the deep voice that was behind her. She whirled around to find a tall man, about 6'5 or 6'6 with blonde hair and the darkest eyes she had ever since. Even so, he was breathe taking.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Why-"

"Wow, she asks a lot of questions" said another male voice that didn't belong to the man standing in the room she was in. The other man looked in through into the room through the doorway and smirked at her. He also was around 6'5 and 6'6 with blonde hair, but his had two braids in it. "Were should we start Kyrain?"

Kyrain sighed and held his hand out for Kataya. "I think we should take a walk around. We'll anser some of your questions and take you to Artemis."

"Artemis? As in the Goddess of the Moon?" Kataya asked and took Kyrain's hand gingerly.

"Yep!" The other man said. "I'm Talon by the way. Nice to meet you." Talon grabbed Kataya's other hand and kissed the back of it.

Kataya's face turned a slight pink at Talon's gesture. Kyrain look over at him and glared. Talon knows the rules, no flirting with the Princess till all the Dark Hunters have meet her. But then again, what was he doing leading her around while holding onto her hand?

Yeah, he should probably let go. But her skin was just so soft...

After walking around the hideout of the Dark Hunters for a little while, Kyrain stopped at a large, black door with red Greek letters in the middle of it. He let go of Kataya's hands and stood beside her, Talon on her other side.

Kataya looked at both the men and knew that this had to be were Atremis was at. What a Goddess wanted with her was a complete mystery. All Kataya was was a farmer's daughter. And also a ninja's, but who really counted that, right?

Talon looked down at Kataya and saw her eyes staring at the door with nervousnes written all over her face. His eyes lowered and saw her biting her lip. Damn that women had some very nice lips on her. Talon placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Kataya looked at his hand, then up at his eyes. She smiled back slightly and licked her lips.

She looked over at Kyrain to see him staring at her with a small smile. She nodded her head and took a step towards the door, raised her hand to knock on it...

And the door slowly opened.


	3. Chapter 3

When the door was fully open, Kataya couldn't believe her eyes. Everywhere she looked, the room was sparkling whether it from gold or simply from something shiny. She looked around the room in awe, never has she ever seen something so beautiful in her whole life. And she's seen Acheron!

Kataya was still looking around the room when she heard a voice clear behind her. She turned around and looked at a very tall and beautiful red-head. Kataya had to look up slightly so she could look the red-head in the eyes though. Curse her shortness!

"You're Kataya, correct?" The red-head asked her as she walked past, not even taking a glance at Kataya.

"Yes... Please, tell me who you are?" Kataya replied, never taking her eyes off of the red-head.

"You should know," the woman said. "After all, your father worships me." The woman sat down gingerly in a chair made of solid gold., she crossed her legs and placed her arms on both side of the chair, women grabbing both her arms and started filing them to prefection.

Behind her, Kataya heard the door to the room open once again, but she did not remove her eyes from the woman sitting in front of her.

"Artemis."

"Correct! Good, good," Artemis said with a beaming smile. "We chose good, Acheron."

"Yes. We did," a male voice said from behind her not too far off.

"Chose me for what?" Kataya asked, her eyes darting from Artemis to Acheron. "My father is expecting me home. Please, let me go home."

Acheron looked at the ground, unable to look at Kataya. Artemis on the other hand, looked Kataya dead in the eye.

"No. I need you for something. Something important."

"For what? What could be so important that you take me away from my family? From my life?!" Kataya said beginning to yell.

Artemis rose from her chair. "Enough!" She yelled and the room shook for a little bit. "You will do as I say, and you will not leave this fortress. Do I make myself clear?"

Kataya stared at Artemis at what seemed like forever. Kataya had had enough of this. She turned and walked towards the door of the beautiful room and pushed it open.

"What you want me to do... Have Acheron explain it to me."

And with that, she left. She left Artemis and Acheron standing there just staring after her. Artemis with her body shaking in rage for being so defied, and Acheron trying to conceal his smirk over Kataya's small victory.


End file.
